ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Hatching
The Hatching is the second episode of the seventh season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the sixty sixth episode of the overall series. Official Description The Ninja learn more about Krux and Acronix - the two fallen Elemental Masters known as the Hands of Time - and are sure that this threat has finally been eliminated. But with Wu out of action and suffering from the effects of the Time Punch, the Ninja discover a new enemy in their midst: The Vermillion Warriors. And the Ninjas have no idea who controls them... Plot Shortly after their battle against Acronix, the Ninja meet with Wu at the Temple of Airjitzu. Wu is distressed, being tended to by Misako and drinking many cups of tea. Seeing that his students are anxious as well, Wu allows them to ask anything they want, to which they all blurt out different questions. Wu opts to tell them about the origins of Acronix. Forty years ago, during the Serpentine War, the Elemental Masters defeated the Serpentine. They were aided by the Hands of Time—Acronix and his brother Krux, who were the Elemental Masters of Time. After the war's end, Acronix and Krux realized that with such a powerful element, they could easily rule Ninjago. They betrayed the Elemental Alliance, and fought them in a series of battles. Yet despite their best efforts, the Elemental Masters were unable to defeat Acronix and Krux. In the meantime, Acronix comes to see the technological advancements that have come about in his forty year absence. Krux is pestered by many of the advancements, such as commercials and technology created by Cyrus Borg. Despite Krux's animosity towards it, Acronix immerses himself in the new technology. Due to the twins' powerful elements, a young Wu forged four blades using Chronosteel, which made them capable of absorbing elemental powers. With help from Garmadon, Wu battled Acronix and Krux at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Ultimately, Wu and Garmadon managed to absorb Acronix and Krux's elements into the blades, stripping them of their powers. The brothers were then sent into a Temporal Vortex along with the blades, leaving them lost to time. Wu knew that Acronix would return forty years later, and as such, awaited his arrival. As the Ninja ask more questions, Wu falls asleep, and the Ninja head off. Nya talks with Jay about her feelings, saying that while she's the Water Ninja, she felt proud of being Samurai X because it was an identity she created. In New Ninjago City, Cyrus Borg unveils his latest creation—the BorgWatch, a device that allows people to easily tell time. As a group of spectators listen to Borg, they suddenly run off upon the arrival of a Samurai-like warrior. The Ninja race to the scene, and they continue with the strategy of one person dealing with their adversary. Kai enters the building to confront the warrior, who is after Cyrus Borg, but he is swiftly beaten. Cole uses his element to destroy the warrior, leaving pieces of armor and several red snakes. However, the snakes slither into the armor, reforming the warrior—a Vermillion soldier. The Ninja work together to battle the soldier using Spinjitzu, as Krux and Acronix watch from a rooftop in the distance. They dispatch two more Vermillion soldiers to fight the Ninja. As the Ninja battle the three soldiers, Zane escapes with Cyrus Borg down an alleyway. As Borg asks why they're after him, the two are met by Dr. Saunders. Borg is surprised by Saunders, and Zane is suddenly struck down. Nya uses her hydrokinesis to dismantle the soldiers, yet the Vermillion snakes are able to swim. Jay uses his electrokinesis to electrocute the water, sending the snakes slithering into the sewers. The Ninja then find that Cyrus Borg is gone, and Zane has been shut down. Acronix and Krux scheme in their underground lair, with Acronix remarking that they lost much of the soldiers' armor in the conflict. Krux assures him that he has his best blacksmiths working on creating more. Acronix asks if they'll be able to make enough for all the Vermillion snakes, and Krux says that he has bigger plans. He opens a door that heads deep into the sewers, leading to an underground nest of Vermillion snakes and eggs. Cast *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago *Temple of Airjitzu *Ninjago City **Borg Store **Ninjago Museum of History Notes * The title of this episode is likely not only a reference to the introduction of the Vermilion, but could also be a reference to the 2008 film, "The Happening" or the 1977 Stephen King novel (and its 1980 film adaption) "The Shining". * Acronix is briefly seen playing unnamed parodies of real life apps "Candy Crush" and "Fruit Ninja" on the BorgPad. Errors *Mark Oliver and Lee Tockar return to voice Garmadon and Cyrus Borg respectively in the episode, though are not credited. Alternatively, Brian Dobson is credited as voicing Ronin, despite not appearing in the episode. *During a flashback, Wu erroronously refers to the Elemental Master of Earth as the Elemental Master of Metal. **In the same flashback, one of the Elemental Masters is referred to as the Elemental Master of Smoke. However, that same Elemental Master is later revealed to be the Elemental Master of Sound in Lost in Time. **In the same flashback, Wu didn't refer to the Elemental Master of Ice or Gravity. Gallery MoS67KruxStuggle.png MoS67KruxRewind.png MoS67TimeRewind.gif MoS67YoungKrux.png MoS67YoungHoT.png MoS67Time.png MoS67TimeBeams.png MoS67PowersGone.png|Krux and Acronix stripped of their powers. MoS67TimeVortex.png|Garmadon and Wu use the Time Blades to open the Time Vortex. MoS67Glowing.png MoS67LostToTime.png MoS66Observers.png MoS66Reinforcements.png MoS66VermillionSoldiers.png MoS66Really.jpeg|The Ninja are confuse to Jay's question MoS66Ninja.jpeg HoTJay&Nya.jpeg MoS66Time Blades.jpeg References Category:Episodes of The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time